


Get the Medic

by Kawashimiya



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawashimiya/pseuds/Kawashimiya
Summary: For some reason they always go after the medics. Widowmaker won't let them go after her medic.





	1. They Got the Medic

Widowmaker woke up in an unfamiliar bed. Blood seeped through her bandages as she tried to sit up, causing her to fall back down on the pillow that she was propped up on. She looked around her surroundings, slowly taking in pale blue walls and the smell of disinfectant.

“I’m surprised you’re moving around in a condition like that.”

Widowmaker rolled her eyes at the voice, “I can move whenever I want, thank you.” She shot back, trying to push herself up again.

Mercy watched Widowmaker make a failed attempt of sitting up, stubbornly ignoring the blood almost gushing out the massive cut on her stomach.

“You know how lobsters have blue blood?” Mercy laughed, walking over to her patient, trying to help her out. "Can't say I'm not amused with the colour of your blood."

“I don’t need your help.” Widowmaker flung Mercy’s arm away, then went back to trying to push herself off the bed.

“Oh really now?” Mercy smirked, obviously having a fun time watching Widowmaker struggle.

Mercy heard Widowmaker take a sharp intake of breath before she decided that enough was enough, and forced the stubborn woman back into bed. 

“I don’t even know what you’re mad about.” Mercy clicked her tongue, starting to unwrap the bandages around her patient’s torso.

“...” Widowmaker remained quiet while Mercy delicately cleaned the bleeding cut. 

“See, you strained it so much it’s starting to open up again.” Mercy half-scolded, gently dabbing the stitches with disinfectant. She blew on it so it stung less. 

Widowmaker scoffed, “I’m not a child.” 

“Well, you’re behaving like one.” Mercy said, starting to wrap a new set of bandages around the newly-dressed wound. “Can’t you be more grateful? Me, Mercy, Angela Ziegler, the medic, dragged your sorry, wounded, _‘skilled assassin’_ body here, to my house, and here you are throwing a tantrum.”

“I'm grateful." Widowmaker grimaced. "That agent with that goddamn knife.” Widowmaker spat through gritted teeth, angrily shifting so Mercy could wrap the bandages around her back. “I should’ve seen it, but I didn’t...” She trailed off, and Mercy noticed the woman clench her fist. “You could’ve gotten _killed_. _Of course_ they would’ve gone after the medic, and I was too dumb to think of it.”

“I’m fine aren’t I?” Mercy smiled, taking a seat beside Widowmaker on the bed.

Widowmaker rested her head on Mercy’s shoulder, heaving a sigh. She wrapped an arm around Mercy’s waist, desperate for the warmth she provided.

Mercy moved away, standing up and walking to another room, earning herself a scowl from Widowmaker. “Can’t find yourself cuddling with a _Talon_ agent?” 

Mercy giggled.

“Sensitive aren’t you?” She returned, thermometer in hand. “You’ve been feeling warmer lately, so I’d like to take your temperature.”

“Say _ah_.” Mercy instructed, placing the thermometer under Widowmaker’s cyanotic tongue and taking her seat beside her lover. 

Widowmaker complied, “I’m feeling fi-”

“No talking till it beeps.” The doctor said, leaning into Widowmaker. 

She checked the thermometer when it beeped, and her eyes widened.

“Your temperature is higher than it normally is supposed to be.” She said, starting to pat Widowmaker’s cheeks, neck, inner thighs... 

“Calm down.” Widowmaker sighed, holding onto the arms frantically patting her all over. “I feel fine.” 

“Have you checked with your doctors?” Mercy asked.

“I haven’t gone back, remember?” Widowmaker said, sly smile tugging at her lips. “In case you’ve forgotten, _Doctor,_ I’ve been assigned with Overwatch for awhile now. Aligning objectives.” She forced Mercy to sit back down beside her and hugged her around the waist. “Not that I’m complaining.” 

“Maybe you should go back and get checked.” Mercy replied, panic in her voice. “I don’t know what they’ve done to you and your temperature was never this high and I’m happy you’re somehow back with us but it’s so worrying and-” 

Widowmaker brushed Mercy’s lips with her thumb, “Sssh, relax.” 

“But-” 

Widowmaker planted a gentle kiss against the doctor’s pink lips, “Why are you so worked up for?”

“I’m a world-class doctor and I don’t even know what’s wrong with you.” 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me either, but I’m feeling perfectly normal.” Widowmaker said, delicately stroking Mercy’s back. “Can you just relax and stay here for 5 minutes before running off to work again?” 

She heard Mercy exhale before she relented and relaxed into Widowmaker’s touch. They sat in comfortable silence and Mercy’s breath grew slower, head resting in the curve of Widowmaker’s neck. 

Widowmaker stared at the blonde, eyes narrowing along with the smile forming on her lips. She tugged stray strands of pale hair behind similarly pale ears.

“Mercy.” She called, but did not receive a response. 

The woman was finally sleeping after god knows how many days of work. Widowmaker pulled the covers just high enough to cover them both, then fell into a deep sleep, hands wrapped around Mercy.

* * *

“Ouch.” Widowmaker huffed, watching Mercy slowly cutting the sutures out of her healing cut. 

“Did you just say ‘ouch’?” Mercy’s head jerked up, staring at Widowmaker’s face. Widowmaker was in bed, with Mercy bent over her, removing the sutures from her wound. 

“Yes... Isn’t that a normal reaction to pain? You’re yanking metal... metal stuff out of a wound. Of course it hurts.” Widowmaker said, staring into Mercy’s worried eyes. 

“Widowmaker.” Mercy stopped whatever she was doing. “You’re not supposed to feel pain. You’re not even supposed to feel. Wasn’t that what you told me?” 

Mercy was scared. She had kept Widowmaker with her for around half a year now, even before she was injured, and Widowmaker was starting to show so many weird un-Widowmaker-like symptoms. 

“Is it because you’ve been here with me, with Overwatch, for too long? Is it because you haven’t been undergoing Talon’s treatment?” Mercy started to ramble, and Widowmaker simply placed a reassuring hand on her thin shoulders. 

“Mercy.” She mumbled. 

“If you’re feeling pain when you’re not supposed to... What if I’m killing you slowly?” 

She was trembling, the shaking of her shoulders evident against Widowmaker’s steady hand. 

“Your temperature’s rising. You’re feeling pain. Your heartbeat is getting so much faster than it normally is. Your blood pressure too.” Mercy continued, burying her face in her hands. “What if I’m killing you? Everything is outside the usual parameters from when you first joined us.” 

“You are not, _Angela_.” Widowmaker said, squeezing Mercy’s shoulder hard, breaking her out of her rambling. “Look. The cut is closed, no infections, and I am feeling nothing abnormal except the pain from my wound.” 

Picking up Mercy’s equipment, she plucked Mercy’s hands away from her face and replaced the equipment in her trembling hands.

“Now would you remove all those wires? It itches sometimes.” Widowmaker smiled.

After Mercy removed the sutures, she proceeded to sponge Widowmaker down with a wet towel. Widowmaker could still feel Mercy’s slightly trembling hands as she gently wiped her skin. She heard Mercy gasp before the towel dropped onto the bed. 

“What’s wrong, Angela?” Widowmaker asked, concern in her tone. 

“Amelie.” Mercy took a sharp breath, “I don’t know what’s happening. Your skin. It’s-”

“It’s what?” Widowmaker now held the hand that was resting on her shoulder. 

Mercy’s hand travelled across her back, then her neck. 

“You’re starting to _discolour._ ” Mercy muttered, nearly inaudible.

“What?” The blue-skinned woman chuckled. “Am I turning white or something?” 

“This is not _funny_ , Amelie!” Mercy raised her voice, standing up from the bed. “I have no idea what’s going on!” 

Widowmaker had no time to respond, and she watched her doctor take heavy steps out of the room, slamming the door behind her. 

Widowmaker was pouting in the guest room, tying her flowing hair into her usual high ponytail before restlessly walking around the room. She had been stuck here for what felt like years, her movement restricted by her “Doctor’s Orders”. She rolled her eyes at nothing in particular, sitting back down on the bed that was now hers. It was true, she was starting to feel strange things she never felt when she was with Talon. She was starting to feel pain, feel more emotions, and she realised it, too. She had started to feel pain after her first few missions with Overwatch, but thankfully Angela was always there to patch her up, good as new. It didn’t make her feel like she was dying, but it made her feel more _human_. She stared at her nails, nail polish already faded, leaving ugly patches on her nails. Then she inspected her arms, the wound on her stomach, her legs... and she realised what Mercy meant by how she was discoloured. 

Patches of normal, not blue-coloured, _human_ skin were scattered throughout her body. Her eyebrows drew close together, and then she heaved an exasperated sigh. If only she knew what was going on with herself.

Two days later, the patient found herself knocking on her doctor’s door. Mercy had only checked in on her a few times because she was busy handling other cases, going to the Overwatch headquarters and other places she was needed. There was no response, so Widowmaker showed herself in.

Her office was neater than Widowmaker thought it would be, with patient files carefully labelled and neatly arranged on bookshelves that towered from the ceiling to the floor, one end to the other of the room. Her table was huge, with even more files and clipboards stacked neatly on top of each other.

“Amelie.” Mercy looked up from a document she was reading. “Is anything the matter? Are you alright?”

“I am feeling better than I ever did.” A smile spread on Widowmaker’s face, the smile that Mercy used to hate seeing. “The discolouration, Angela, it’s spreading.”

Widowmaker noticed the blonde’s eyebrows wrinkle, then Mercy said, decisively, “You should go back to Talon.” 

“No.” Widowmaker said firmly. “I am staying here, with you.” 

“You have to!” Mercy yelled, standing up abruptly. “Even if we’re enemies on the battlefield at least you’ll be _alive!_ When we have aligning objectives again then things will be back to what they are, and you’ll be alive! If you stay here any longer you’re going to _die_ and I can’t even bear to think about it.” 

Widowmaker held Mercy’s face in her hand, gently wiping off the tears that streaked down the side of her cheeks with her thumb. Mercy was sobbing now, and Widowmaker pulled her close, stroking her head and then her back. 

“You make me feel more human. Staying with you makes me happy. You make me warm.” Widowmaker whispered, softly reassuring her. “You’re Doctor Ziegler aren’t you. You’ll cure me. If you don’t, who else will?”  

“Amelie.” Mercy cried, shaking even more violently than before. 

“I’ll stay here for one more week. Just one more. If I get worse I’ll go back to Talon.” Widowmaker said, biting her lip. Anything, anything just so her beloved Angela would stop worrying over her. 

But as the days passed, the blotches on her skin spread even more. Even with Mercy’s gentle kisses and tender care, the blotches on her skin never went away. Her heart rate, blood pressure and temperature never went back to normal. 

“What do you mean it’s ‘abnormal’ for me?” Widowmaker asked her one day as Mercy threw the stethoscope onto the floor in agitation. “Answer me, Angela.”

“You know what I mean.” Mercy spat, leaving the room once again, feeling so useless as a doctor.

Mercy sat in her office, thinking about Widowmaker lying in her guest room. The discoloured patches on Widowmaker’s blue skin were not discoloured like she was bruised or anything, but it was turning into a weird shade of... Mercy gasped. Into a weird shade of _Amelie’s_ skin tone before she was abducted by Talon.

“Amelie!” 

Widowmaker was shocked by Mercy’s loud - excited? - voice when the doctor burst through the doors.

“What?” She scowled. “Are you done being angry at me for _nothing_ , doctor?”

“Amelie!” Mercy repeated, throwing herself at the confused woman. “You’re normal!” 

Widowmaker pushed the overly-excited woman off her. “Didn’t you _just_ say I was abnormal?”

“You’re abnormal for _Widowmaker._ ” Mercy plainly stated, grabbing Widowmaker again, squeezing her tightly.

“That did not make any sense.” Widowmaker sighed, holding her. 

“You’re perfectly normal for a human. Your parameters fall into the normal range! Everything!” Mercy was bouncing in Widowmaker’s bed now, hardly able to contain her ecstasy. “Amelie! You’re turning back into a normal human!”

Widowmaker’s eyes widened. So that’s what it was. _So that’s what it was._

“It’s all thanks to you, Angela.” Widowmaker squeezed her back. “I noticed these changes ever since I started working with Overwatch. Ever since I started working with _you._ If I work hard enough, will Overwatch take me back?” Widowmaker laughed. 

“I love you.” Mercy suddenly whispered into Widowmaker’s ear amidst the excitement in the room. 

The room went silent as Mercy clung onto Widowmaker while Widowmaker tried to process what she had just said. 

Widowmaker stared into Mercy’s blue eyes, so full of hope, full of light and full of warmth. 

“I love you too... Thank you.” Widowmaker said, trailing kisses from Mercy’s forehead, to the tip of her nose, and eventually meeting her slightly parted lips.

* * *

When Widowmaker could finally rejoin the team after the wound on her stomach was perfectly healed and was given the go-ahead by Mercy, she felt her fingers stiffen against Widow’s Kiss’ trigger. When was the last time she held it? She stretched her fingers, opening and clenching her fist, trying to get the rust off her hands. They were at Route 66 again, the place where it all started.

“Weren’t you supposed to be... y’know... blue?” 

Widowmaker stared at the obnoxious bearded man in the cowboy hat. She learned that he was McCree during their third mission together.

“Love works magic.” She plainly stated before completely ignoring him.

“Whatever you say, Ms Spider.” He responded, taking a drag from the cigarette in his mouth.

Widowmaker moved away from him. If Mercy smelled cigarettes on her, she would be _murdered_ with that tiny pistol of hers. She decided to perch herself somewhere, making a few warm-ups shots.

“Woah.” 

Widowmaker clicked her tongue when she saw the familiar trail of blue zip beside her. 

“Are you really Widowmaker?” Tracer asked. “What did Angie do to you!”

“Go away.” Widowmaker rolled her eyes. 

“Bloody hell.” Tracer zipped all around her, confused. “Wow.” 

“I said _go away._ ” Widowmaker glared. 

“Be nice.” 

Widowmaker stiffened at the sight of Mercy flying right towards them.

“Angie!” Tracer called. “What did you do!”

Mercy giggled, “One shot, one heal.” 

Tracer stared in obvious confusion at the medic.

Widowmaker stifled a laugh. That ridiculous pun again.

“Be nice to Lena, Amelie.” Mercy repeated, patting Tracer on the head. 

“Be nice to me, Widowmaker!” Tracer stuck her tongue out, then blinked somewhere else. 

“You’ll get used to this soon.” Mercy smiled. “See you after the mission. Don’t be reckless, okay?” 

Widowmaker stole a kiss before Mercy flew somewhere else, “See you, cherie.”

Hostile helicopters were soon spotted, with Soldier:76 yelling in the comms for back-up and voices screaming over each other for healing. Widowmaker was shooting and making people drop like flies, actively looking out for the soft yellow glow amidst the chaos. 

There were sounds of bombs. More gunshots. Some smoke, and Widowmaker came down from where she was and ran into the chaos. 

“Get the damned Angel!” She heard someone shout. 

Widowmaker narrowed her eyes, _she had to find Mercy._

Hurriedly making her way through the pile of bodies, soldiers and more bodies, it didn’t take her long to spot Mercy.

“Angela-” Widowmaker shouted, watching Mercy fly from soldier to soldier, making sure they were all patched up.

Detecting even more hostile forces, Widowmaker shot at them relentlessly, one falling after another. She felt a bullet graze her thigh, and she turned around to shoot even more soldiers. 

“Get that doctor and it’ll make life easier for us!” Widowmaker heard someone else yell, then gunned them down immediately. They tried it once, and she wasn’t going to let them try it again. 

Overwatch members were all over the place, neutralising enemy forces with difficulty, but it didn’t take long before they heard the enemy team ordering a retreat. 

Widowmaker panted, obviously out of stamina for staying in the damned room for two months. 

“Angela.” She smiled, walking towards the doctor, relief apparent in her amber eyes. 

“Amelie, I’m glad to see you’re fine.” Mercy beamed, lowering her staff. 

Widowmaker extended a hand towards her, ready to retreat. 

And it happened so suddenly, a gunshot, a laugh, another gunshot, and she jumped forward as she watched Mercy collapse. 

“God dammit.” Tracer cursed, then went after the gunman who was hiding in a corner, waiting for the perfect chance. 

“Angela.” Widowmaker fell to the floor, with Mercy in her arms. She saw blood all over her hands, all over her body, but she didn’t know where Mercy was bleeding from. 

“Medic. Now.” Widowmaker cried into the comms, “Mercy has been shot.”

“Amelie.” Mercy breathed, raising her hand with difficulty towards Widowmaker’s face. “He got me.” 

Frantically ripping cloth from her clothes, she wrapped the bullet wound on Mercy’s chest.“No, no, Angela, sssh.” Widowmaker shook her head, skin-coloured hand holding Mercy’s pale ones on her face once she was done trying to bandage the wound. “You’re going to be okay.” 

“You’re so warm now, Amelie. So much warmer than you used to be.” Angela smiled, tears in her eyes. “I’m so glad.” 

“Don’t say anymore, just rest.” Widowmaker held Mercy so delicately, lifting her closer and propping her on her raised knee. She noticed the blood trickle from the side of Mercy’s lips, her heart pounding so hard in her ears. “Stay with me Angela.” 

“Amelie, do the thing you do when you smile and one side of your lip goes higher than the other.” Angela laughed, but it was strained. She was starting to take heavier breaths. “Please.”

Widowmaker forced a smile, the best she could manage as she watched the blood drain from her angel’s lips. She was getting colder and paler, and Widowmaker tightened her grip on the hand that was on her face.

“Medic!” Widowmaker yelled into the comms, desperate. 

“I love you Amelie. I’m so glad... you came back.” Angela said, her eyes closing a fraction. “I’m sorry for all the times I blew up at you I was frustrated. I could never bear losing you.” 

“I can’t lose you.” Amelie cried. “I can’t lose you either. Please. Angela, just awhile longer.” 

“You told me to be careful because a spider would sting.” Angela was smiling, though her voice was fading. “But you stung me in the best ways possible.”

“I failed you.” Widowmaker buried her face in Mercy’s neck. “What kind of an assassin am I if I can’t even protect you?”

“It’s not your fault.” Angela said, trying her best to hold Widowmaker’s face in her hands. “You’re the best assassin I’ve met.” 

Widowmaker felt the hand in hers fall limp. 

“Angela no, no. No. Angela, stay with me.”

“I love you.” Mercy’s eyes fell closed. 

“Angela...” Widowmaker breathed, “I love you too.” 

Widowmaker carried Mercy in her arms, cradling her as if she was going to disappear into thin air. 

“Widowmaker.” Tracer blinked right beside her. “If only... we were faster, yeah.”

Widowmaker remained silent. Tracer noticed the blue tint of Widowmaker’s skin, then thought that she had mistaken Widowmaker’s perfectly normal skin tone earlier on. 

“Tracer.” Widowmaker said, stopping and turning to face the smaller girl. “Take her. Bring her back.” 

“But-” Tracer rubbed her eyes. Was it just her or was Widowmaker turning even more blue by the second? 

“Please.” 

The urgency in Widowmaker’s voice made Tracer take Mercy in her arms. Widowmaker grappled somewhere else, leaving Mercy in the arms of the Overwatch hero.

She was so stupid to have hoped for a happy ending. She would rather not have felt at all than to have felt and have lost. She stared at the disappearing “normal”-coloured skin on her body, forcing Mercy to the back of her mind.

She would return to Talon. She would ask them to brainwash her again.

She would rather forget than live with the pain of losing the woman who saved her.

_“Goodbye, Angela.”_


	2. I'm Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate ending.

Overwatch members were all over the place, neutralising enemy forces with difficulty, but it didn't take long before they heard the enemy team ordering a retreat.

Widowmaker panted, obviously out of stamina for staying in the damned room for two months.

"Angela." She smiled, walking towards the doctor, relief apparent in her amber eyes.

"Amelie, I'm glad to see you're fine." Mercy beamed, lowering her staff.

Widowmaker extended a hand towards her, ready to retreat. Mercy held the extended hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Sweaty palms." Widowmaker laughed, interlacing her fingers with Mercy's.

"You be the medic and we'll see how dry your palms can stay!" Mercy puffed.

Widowmaker smirked, bringing Mercy's hand up to her lips and leaving a kiss on the back of her palm. How long has it been since she experienced such warmth on the battlefield? She never thought that she would be experiencing something so _human_. In a place like this, where she only knew how kill.

"Didn't know you had a soft side to ya," Tracer blinked right in-between them, giggling. "If only you could be half as nice to me."

Mercy saw Widowmaker's jaw tense, ready to bite back, and was pleasantly surprised that Widowmaker held her tongue.

"I'll try." Widowmaker muttered, feeling Mercy's gaze on her.

"So you with us now or what?"

Widowmaker turned to the gigantic MEKA that was suddenly up beside them.

Mercy could see the gears turn in Widowmaker's mind, obviously uncomfortable with such warm acquaintance with people who were nearly strangers. She gave Widowmaker's hand a supportive squeeze, which also partially reminded her to be nice.

"I thought I said this wasn't a place for children." Widowmaker started, "but children surprisingly do a pretty great job."

D.Va was definitely not expecting that, so she just awkwardly hobbled beside the woman she spent forever being intimidated by. D.Va made a mental note to only talk to Widowmaker when Mercy was around, but concluded that Widowmaker was someone she could come to like.

Back at Overwatch headquarters, Widowmaker had to be assessed and given a thorough health check-up by many doctors. She even had to do an interview. Jack Morrison had given them instructions to do so, so Widowmaker could officially be part of Overwatch, not without dealing with several threats from Talon. She was given a promise of protection from Overwatch, _not like she couldn’t protect herself now_ , but she was glad.

"This is ridiculous." Widowmaker loured, sitting down on one of their oversized couches in the lobby after her rounds of assessments.

Mercy laughed, handing her a cup of coffee. "They're just following protocol."

Widowmaker was still semi-pouting.

"Well to be safe..." Mercy gave Widowmaker a knowing glance.

They all thought Amelie was normal until she murdered Gerard. Widowmaker sighed. Really, sometimes even she would doubt herself. If something happened once, it could happen again.

"Okay." Widowmaker sighed, laying back on the couch.

"I trust you." Mercy stared, voice firm. "You may not trust yourself but I trust you, Amelie."

"It's true. I may still be under Talon's control." Widowmaker's eyes were downcast.

"We have been spending time together for... almost a year. You have been living in my house. If something would happen, don't you think it should've happened by now?" Mercy reasoned, moving closer towards Widowmaker and placing a hand on her thigh. "You're not even blue anymore."

Widowmaker chuckled, “I can’t believe my humanity is dependent on the colour of my skin.” 

“Oh love you know I don’t mean _that._ ” Mercy’s ears flushed a pale pink, “I’m just saying that you managed to get out of their brainwashing, with your own will... or something.” 

“With _you._ ” Widowmaker corrected, turning to face Mercy. “Only because of you.” 

“That is so...” Mercy pushed Widowmaker away, “cheesy!” 

“Isn’t it the job of a French to be romantic?” She smirked, pushing even closer towards Mercy. 

“I know you both are super in love and all but uh-” Tracer entered the lobby, awkwardly scratching the back of her head, “you’re up for your last round of assessment Miss Lacroix.”

Mercy laughed sheepishly, and Widowmaker was amused by how red she could get. She thought it was cute.

“See you later.” Widowmaker smiled, blowing a kiss at the lobster-red woman. 

“S-See you...” Mercy stuttered, shifting uncomfortably in the seat so Tracer could sit. 

“Angie you are so red.” Tracer giggled. “I’m sure she’ll do fine though. That woman could intimidate _anyone_ into marking her acceptable.” 

“To be fair!” Mercy started, pointing a finger at Tracer’s nose, “Amelie is... trying her best to be nice.” 

Tracer smirked, “I’ve noted - and I have Hana to back me on this - that she’s a different person when you’re around.” 

“What, you’re saying she’s only nice when I’m around?” Mercy rested her chin on her hand, eyes narrowed.

“Uhm...” Tracer wanted to slap herself for saying such things, _did she just get Widowmaker into trouble like that? Bloody hell._  “Actually she didn’t do anything to us... It’s just that. I mean she was always after us at the start, after all. I think we’re just scared because of that, y’know... She was really scary.” 

“See,” Mercy beamed, “it’s because you guys don’t try talking to her. You have to... uh... Amelie... is nice, really, but you have to...” 

Mercy was indeed having problems teaching them how to interact with Widowmaker. How did she even start talking to her? Widowmaker was a tough nut to crack, what with the unfriendly exterior and that smirk and the tone of her voice and everything else, but Mercy knew she was real soft and warm inside. She still understood why the kids had problems trying to talk to Widowmaker, though.

“I’m sure she doesn’t think of shooting anyone’s brain out every time we talk to her but she sure does look like she is.” Tracer explained. “Tell her to... smile more or something. She sure is less intimidating because she’s not blue anymore though. Also I wonder if she’s actually scared of spiders.” 

Mercy had flashbacks of Widowmaker’s sweaty forehead at the sight of the spider beside her bed and Widowmaker standing on the table with a can of insecticide in her hand, but that was a secret Mercy wanted to keep to herself.

“You should ask her.” She simply giggled, “You’ve got yourself an ice-breaker right there.” 

“I can’t just go up to her and be like ‘Hey Ms Spidey! Are you scared of spiders?’ can I?” Tracer said, “I’m going to drag Hana along with me. Heck, and Lucio too. Maybe Jess.” 

_“I am not.”_

Mercy burst out laughing then, watching Tracer stiffen and turn towards the meeting room door. 

“H-Hi. Welcome back. How was it?” Tracer asked, hands clenched tightly around each other. 

Widowmaker sighed, “You’ve got to get better interviewers.” 

“What did they ask?” Mercy asked, making space for Widowmaker beside her on the couch. 

“ _’If you got brainwashed, do you remember anything before you did?’_ ” Widowmaker stated plainly, exhaustion apparent in her demeanour. 

Tracer and Mercy exploded with laughter, “Oh my god.” 

“I’m so glad that was the last one.” Widowmaker sighed again, leaning into Mercy. “Only that much stupid I can deal with in a day.” 

“What else did they ask?” Tracer leaned over Mercy. 

“They injected a truth serum into me the first interview, which obviously had zero effect, but what was I supposed to tell them when they asked  _‘If you’re 33 now, how many years ago were you born?’_ to ascertain that the truth serum was working?” She looked genuinely tired dealing with dumb questions, even Tracer felt sorry for her. 

“I thought this one was funny and I had to control every ounce of my nerves to not laugh in their faces but,” she shot Tracer a glance, “ _’If you’re Widowmaker does that mean you have spider-like senses?’_ and I honestly think people are truly dumb.” 

“But do you?” Tracer asked, honest curiosity in her voice. “I dunno it’s as if you have eyes at the back of your head sometimes! Heck, I’ll be sneaking up behind you in missions sometimes and you’d sense me a mile away!” 

“She does.” Mercy answered, seriously. 

Widowmaker was exasperated, was she really dealing with people like this now? She rolled her eyes, wondering if this was really what she wanted, dealing with a load of dumb questions and annoying people. But she stared at Mercy, smiling and talking to Tracer, and she knew that she’d do everything again in a heartbeat. She’d go through millions of assessments with daft people just to be with Mercy, and it was saying something, since Widowmaker had 0 tolerance. 

“I can’t believe I have to put up with all of this.”

* * *

“Welcome home.” 

She came home to Angela dressed in - was that her shirt? - with what seemed like nothing underneath it and lying sprawled out on the couch, hair undone. The ring on her fourth finger was shimmering under the evening light, and Amelie was so tempted to just jump on her wife and lay there. And she did, earning herself a smack on the head. 

 _“I’m home.”_ Amelie smiled, kissing Angela tenderly. 

Working with Overwatch was tiring, but off-days were well-deserved. A year later and she still hasn’t regretted quitting Talon and joining Overwatch. A year later, and she would still love her doctor with every red drop of blood she had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote an alternate ending because I wanted Widowmaker and Mercy to be happy!! It turned out far longer than I expected but I was self-indulgent in adding the interactions between other members of OW with Widowmaker because... Idk that would be an issue if she were to join them again, wouldn't it!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm??? I have like 0 explanation for this except it was a stressful week and I'm sitting here at 3am uploading a fic I wrote out of impulse again! Thanks my pals I hope you like this one. Also why are there like two tags for mercymaker or am I getting something wrong??


End file.
